The Mirror
by Meushell
Summary: Tok'ra from a parallel universe request for help. For the purposes of this story Martouf and Lantash are alive.
1. He's Back

Title: The Mirror  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: Tok'ra from a parallel universe request for help.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Probably none since I switch up the universe anyway, (see Author's note), but figure Seasons 1-8.  
Author's note: For the purposes of this story Martouf and Lantash are alive. Martouf never became a za'tarc, and Lantash never went on a suicide mission. Also, this story includes information from my story _Martouf_. Thank you to Lalene Brooks for being my beta reader. Also, as a complete personal note I'd like to add that as of January 27 around 12:40am I am engaged. ::grins::

Part 1, He's Back

Seeing Goa'uld lettering when one comes through the stargate was not reassuring. Samantha looked to Daniel and gestured to the two signs, one in Goa'uld and another in a language she didn't know. "Can you read that?"

Daniel looked to the Goa'uld sign first because it was easier to read. The sign appeared to be made of lose woven cloth, and the words were painted in red. Both cloth and paint was faint and ragged. "The dialect corresponds with I've seen with other dialects about a hundred years ago. This sign could be that old."

"What does it say?"

Daniel concentrated on the words themselves. "'Bastet will never rule Kiron again.'" He turned to her. "I'm guessing we are on Kiron."

"Well, that's a good news."

Daniel turned towards the other sign, which was identical except for the words. "This is written in a type of Egyptian." He stepped closer. "It might be their native language, and I believe it says the same thing." He pointed to the top of the sign. "This is the symbol for Bastet, and this.." His hand trailed a few words. "...is never..." His hand moved one word over. " Another move to the last word. "...again."

"It would appear they have rebelled against the Goa'uld Bastet," Teal'c stated.

"It seems unlikely any Goa'uld has been in here a while," Daniel said. "These signs are old, and any sign in front of the stargate like this would be an insult to all Goa'uld."

Samantha nodded slightly, knowing what he meant. "Any Goa'uld would have torn the signs down." She looked around, and tried to see any path in the forest the stargate was in.

"Carter," Teal'c said as he indicated to a faint path. "I believe this will most likely to lead us to these people."

They walked through the forest, and Samantha quietly wondered how these people would react to Teal'c. People on worlds that were enslaved by the Goa'uld sometimes reacted negatively towards him. However, her thoughts changed when they exited the forest, and found a grim village. It was overrun with grass and weeds. Trees were starting to do so as well. Nearly every building was burned in some form, and many were no longer standing.

"This is...not what I expected." There was a tone of sadness in Daniel's voice.

It was quiet as they went into the village, and Samantha frowned slightly. This place seemed familiar to her. As Daniel looked around, she found herself drawn to a particular building. "I know this."

Teal'c approached as she looked up and down the building. "This is a house with two and a half rooms." She entered to confirm her suspicions.

"Did Jolinar once come to this world?" Teal'c asked.

"I guess so." She moved into another room as Teal'c examined the dust on a shelf. She left the room when he called her out. "What is it?"

"Someone has been here recently, and removed an object from this shelf."

She looked on the shelf, and saw the dust was settled everyone but a square pattern. She used her radio. "Daniel, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Someone's been here recently. They could still be here."

"A survivor? Someone had to make those signs."

"Maybe, but this attack happened over a hundred years ago, and there has been no indication of anyone living here still."

"You think the signs were made the same time of the attack?"

It seemed reasonable to assume that, but she hadn't. "No."

"Then why do you say a hundred years ago?"

Samantha wondered that as well. "I'm not sure. Where are you?"

"I'm at what appears to be some sort of temple. The writing here seems to...Jacob?"

Samantha frowned, and then heard her dad's voice on the radio. "Daniel?"

"Dad?"

"Sam?" his voice responded.

"I'm heading your way." She and Teal'c left the building, and quickly found the temple, which was easy since it was the largest building. As Sam entered she found Daniel and her father. "Dad."

Jacob smiled, and hugged his daughter. He looked around then, only seeing Teal'c come in after her. "Where's Jack?"

"Oh, right, you don't know," Daniel said in a slightly happy tone. "He was promoted to head of the SGC."

Jacob frowned slightly. "What happened to Geor-General Hammond?"

"He was promoted to all things concerning the gate." Daniel responded, and then gestured to Sam. "Sam was promoted too."

Jacob smiled. "Congratulations."

"When did you get here?"

"Before you. I heard the stargate activate, and went to investigate."

"Who is with you?"

A voice behind her answered. "Hello Samantha."

Samantha turned around, and saw Martouf with the same expression that he had when learning Jolinar died. She wondered why he was sad. "Hello Martouf. It's been a long time."

"I've been undercover for the last four years. I returned when I learned about the death of Tur."

Some unknown memory told Samantha that Tur was a host. "Was he from here?"

"Yes, he was the second last Kiron left alive. It is only appropriate that he is brought here, and given a proper Kiron funeral. The other Tok'ra have already left." He smiled lightly. "If you had come sooner I would have asked you join us in releasing his spirit."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Daniel said. He looked a little uncomfortable that they had came so soon after a funeral.

"It would not have been intruding."

It was quiet a moment before Daniel spoke again. "Who is last?"

Martouf looked to him from the wall. "What?"

"W-well, you said he was the second last Kiron. Who is last?"

Martouf seemed to raise his eyebrows slightly. "That would be me."

Daniel looked like he regretted asking.

"This was my home before...Bastet became rather angry with us." Not wanting to talk about that, he went to the good things. "This is where I first met the Tok'ra, including Selmak." He glanced to Jacob. "This is also where I blended with Lantash... well, not here," he indicated to the building, "but this planet."

Samantha wondered how long Martouf and Lantash knew each other before blending.

Martouf continued, "I would appreciate it you left this planet. I do not like the idea of anyone going through my home."

Samantha felt guilty as Jolinar's memories told her that the building she had gone in earlier was the house Martouf grew up in. The places of sleep in the house indicated he had both of his parents and two siblings. "We'll leave," she said.

He smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"Freya," Teal'c said suddenly, which confused everyone didn't have a view of the doorway.

Martouf saw where Teal'c was looking, and turned around. "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound pleased.

"I was about to ask you the same," she replied in a voice that indicated Anise was in control. "I thought-" She glanced to the side. "Never mind." She smiled. "Good day." She left.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked.

Jacob frowned. "I have no idea. Freya was studying some ruins she found on another planet. I didn't know she even knew about the funeral."

Martouf quickly left the building determined to find Anise and ask her what she was doing here. After leaving he saw no one. "Anise!"

No response.

_This is very strange behavior of her_, Lantash thought.

_She has some explaining to do_, Martouf thought back. It was no secret that he did not get along with Freya or Anise, and the way she acted just now had annoyed him. She was too happy for their reason to be here. He sensed a symbiote around the corner, and followed. He jumped back when he saw not Freya/Anise but himself... "What?" ...with zat'nikatel in hand, firing.

The last thing he remembered was being completely baffled.

To be continued...


	2. Demands

(Isha, thank you. I hope you find this part great as well.  
Telboriel, thanks. Hope you enjoy.  
Stoko, hope I can keep you intrigued. Sorry about the confusion. I might return to the Lantash series another time. I know I left at least one element without much of a conclusion. However, I want to have a better idea on what to do with it before I return. You're right, Anise and "Martouf-With-Zat" are alternates.  
Pagan Twylight, thanks. Yeah, it's hard to find stories about the Tok'ra. I had that problem before I started writing the fics.

Sweetangel4, well here it is. Hope it came soon enough.)

The Mirror  
Part 2, Demands

_Martouf! Martouf! Martouf! Martouf! Martouf! Martouf! Martouf! Martouf! Mart-_

_I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop screaming at me, _Martouf thought to his symbiote.

_Please correct my memories. I seem to remember being shot with a zat'nikatel by you._

_I remember that too._

_Oh...you didn't have a twin you never told me about, did you?_

_I did not have a twin... _Martouf sat up, feeling groggy. _Where are we?_

_We are in a giant cage._

Martouf looked around, and saw he was indeed in a giant, wooden cage. He frowned slightly, feeling tired still. _What is wrong with me?_

_You were drugged. I assume after we were shot. I have been filtering the drug out of your system. Do you realize I have been trying to wake you for an hour?_

"Martouf." It was Jacob. "How are you feeling"

"I am well" Martouf replied, and found Jacob in another cage with Samantha. Right away he wished he was in that cage. It was lined with blankets and had pillows. His cage was lined with nothing, and there was not any pillows. He looked around his cage to see he wasn't alone. _When did Malek and Kela'an get here?_

_They came to see why we were taking so long. By what they said I believe I was unconscious for over a day._

"I believe we are still on Kiron" Malek said.

Martouf looked around at the building they were in. It was simple and made of wood like every Kiron building. In fact, the designed reminded him of Kiron style, but it was nearly as large as the temple. "We never built this building."

"I know, and that causes me to believe that they, whoever they are, have been here a while."

The idea of someone looking like him doing who-knows-what on his planet was disturbing to Martouf. He looked to Malek. "Did you see anyone"

"Well, I saw you, and then you shot me."

"That was not me."

"I noticed." Malek turned to the other cage. "Jacob"

Jacob was looking around the place as he spoke. "I went to investigate when I thought I heard the zat'nikatel. I saw Martouf and Daniel lying there, and then was shot in the back. I never saw anyone else."

Martouf stood up, and looked to a third cage. This one was lined with blankets, had no pillows, and held Daniel and Teal'c. He frowned slightly, and looked to Jacob. "Why do we get the worse cage"

"I don't know" Jacob responded, who was wondering why he happened to be in the same cage as his daughter. He preferred it that way. He could check on her, and was worried she still slept. Selmak had assured him that if she was injected with the same drug, it was not doing any harm, and just keeping her asleep longer.

After confirming again that they all basically knew nothing, they waited for the others to wake. Teal'c woke up first, with Samantha and Daniel waking soon after.

"I saw Martouf" Daniel said. "Then he shot me."

"Did you not see the real me lying there unconscious" Martouf asked.

"Yeah, I did...as I was losing consciousness." He gestured slightly with his right hand. "Un-until I was shot, I had no idea anything was wrong. I followed you out because you seemed upset."

Martouf smiled slightly. He had a lot of respect for Daniel. "Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." Daniel seemed to clear his throat.

Matouf took a glance over everyone. "I believe we have established that the other me has a good aim."

Kela'an was slightly offended by this. "In Malek's and my defense we thought he was you at first. We did not have any indication otherwise."

"Until he shot you."

He nodded lightly, and made a slight shrug. "Well, yes."

Jacob chuckled. "Sam and Teal'c"

Sam frowned. "I was shot by Anise, and I think she shot you, Dad."

Jacob looked both surprised and embarrassed. "I was shot by Anise"

"When I came out you were already shot, and she was there. We both fired, and...Teal'c, what happened after that"

"I aimed my staff weapon at her, but she ran. I followed her in pursuit, however I was shot in the back."

Kela'an frowned. "By the other Martouf"

Teal'c turned to him. "I did not see who shot me."

Daniel frowned to this. "Wait, so all five of us were taken out by two people? We are usually better than that."

"Well, they certainly had the element of surprise" Martouf said in a slight defensive manner.

"True. None of us would have had any idea that seeing Anise would lead to being shot at. This all still doesn't really make any sense. Why would Martouf and Freya capture us, and keep us on a planet where both stargate command and the Tok'ra know where to find us."

"I think there was more than two people" Samantha added, backtracking the conversation slightly. "Other than Dad and Martouf I sensed at least three other symbiote. With two being the other Martouf and Freya, that leaves an unknown third person."

"I find it most interesting that you are able to sense other symbiotes" said someone who sounded like Lantash, but it was the other Martouf with the symbiote in control. "Or rather, I find it interesting that you used to be...blended, but no longer are." He took a step closer, still looking mostly at Sam. "Why do you spend your time with these Tok'ra" He followed the question with a sneer towards Martouf/Lantash, Malek, and Kela'an.

_I think I know why we got the worse cage_, Lantash thought.

Not really expecting an answer, Martouf's double moved to the cage containing most of the Tok'ra. "Where is the mirror"

Lantash took control because his host felt uneasy about this. He didn't feel much better about the situation. "The what"

Alt-Martouf's symbiote rolled his eyes slightly in an angry manner. "The...mirror. You must have it. The Tok'ra would have gone to you for help."

Now Lantash was confused. "The Tok'ra coming to us for help? We are the Tok'ra."

Alt-Martouf's symbiote sighed. "I didn't mean the Tok'ra of _this _universe. I meant the Tok'ra of _my _universe."

"The quantum mirror" Daniel said suddenly. "That would actually explain a lot."

Alt-Martouf's symbiote gestured to Daniel. "Yes, the quantum mirror." He turned back to Lantash, and his eyes flared. "Where is it? I demand you return it to us."

"Who are you"

"That is not your concern"

"What's a quantum mirror" Lantash turned to Daniel.

"Well, it's a way of traveling. Have you heard the theory 'anything that can happen, will happen?' The mirror takes people to parallel universes. Martouf...this Martouf...must be from a parallel universe. So must the..uh...Anise."

Samantha frowned. "If that's the case..." she trailed off, realizing it might be best if the other Martouf, or rather his symbiote, not know what the effects of being in the same universe with your double is. She looked to the second Martouf. "You don't like the Tok'ra, which indicates you are..."

"Goa'uld" Lantash finished, feeling sick that an alternate version of his host was taken by a Goa'uld.

Alt-Martouf's symbiote glanced back and forth, and then turned back to Lantash. "How you feel about what I am does not concern me. Return the mirror to us, and we will let you go."

"We don't have the mirror. I never even heard of it."

"I am not a fool. I heard the...our Tok'ra's plans to gain help. They would have gone to you."

"Well, they didn't find us."

"I demand its return" Alt-Martouf's symbiote pulled out a zat'nikatel, and aimed it at Kela'an. "Or people start dying."

"If we work together, perhaps we can figure something out" Selmak said.

Alt-Martouf's symbiote turned towards him. "Work with Tok'ra"

"Yes, perhaps" Selmak stopped when seeing someone else enter, not the host of Anise, but..."Apophis"

To be continued...


	3. Trust

(Thanks for the reviews.  
Telboriel, the best stories have twists. It's also fun to see people react to them.  
Pagan Twylight, you didn't like Apophis? I was kind of disapointed when they finally killed him off. Lol. Though I guess it was about time. :grins:  
1 fan, interesting prediction. Those are always fun to read.)

The Mirror  
Part 3, Trust

Alternate Apophis ignored his name, and approached alt-Martouf's symbiote. "Have they told you anything"

"They claim to have never been contacted by the Tok'ra. Selmak has suggested that we work together."

Selmak was slightly disturbed that these alternate Goa'ulds knew who she was, briefly wondering if she is blended with Jacob in their universe as well.

"Selmak probably only did so because you threatened Kela'an" Apophis replied.

"I realize that, however"

Apophis interrupted, and lowered his voice. "She's not the Selmak you know. You must put your feelings behind you when dealing with them. This Selmak is Tok'ra."

_What in the blaze is that about? _Selmak thought, and very disturbed that an alternate version of her was Goa'uld.

The other Martouf also lowered his voice. "I know. I just miss Selmak, my Selmak."

"Would you prefer"

"I can handle it, Apophis."

"Right, because the cages don't at all show a preference" Apophis replied with sarcasm.

Selmak made a mental smirk with that, and was glad she wasn't the one in control.

Alt-Martouf's symbiote chuckled lightly. "I can handle it, however, I think I should let them think about this for now."

Apophis shrugged lightly. "You're in charge." He left.

_That was about the strangest conversation I ever heard_, Selmak thought. She couldn't decide what part was the oddest.

_I think it was Apophis saying "You're in charge"_ Jacob thought. _He must be a minor Goa'uld._

Alt-Martouf's symbiote looked back to Selmak. "How do you propose we work together? Why do you think I could trust you"

"This mirror would have as much interest for us as it does you. You seem to want to return to your universe."

"That is correct."

"Well, we would prefer that as well."

"No offense" Daniel added, not wanting to anger whoever was in control of alt-Martouf.

Selmak glanced to Daniel. "Right. We both want the same thing. Despite what you may think, we don't have the mirror. We might be able to help you find it." _And send you through it, and break it._

"I'll consider this." Alternate Martouf left.

Selmak glanced to the others. "Did anyone else hear them"

"I could not" Teal'c responded, while everyone else just shook their heads.

"I heard some of it" Samantha said. She and Jacob were the closest, and not being blended, her hearing was not quite as good as her father's.

"They do seem to just want to return home, and I think the alternate Martouf's symbiote...what do we call him? Well, he seems to be in charge."

Lantash chuckled lightly.

"Alternate Lantash" Daniel offered.

"He does not act like me" Lantash said, slightly offended by that idea.

"Well, Apophis did not act like Apophis" Selmak replied"and that was Apophis. Also, being Goa'uld it seems reasonable he is not going to act like you."

"I know how I act when I am pretending to be Goa'uld, and that is not it. His actions were more like..." Lantash shook his head. "I doubt that is me."

"Well, for now we'll call him Alternate Lantash."

Lantash frowned.

"Dad" Samantha said quietly.

Selmak glanced to her host's daughter, and gave Jacob control. He moved closer to her. "Yes" he whispered.

Her voice became more quiet. "We have a quantum mirror on earth."

Jacob felt surprised. "Could it be the one they are looking for"

"We've had it for seven years, and it was abandoned when we found it."

Jacob wondered if it was possible that these others had been here that long without anyone's knowledge.

_Martouf and Tur have visited their world a several times in the last seven years, _Selmak reminded.

"There is something else" Sam said. "When two of the same person is in the same universe, the one not belonging goes into convulsive shock. If they stay long enough it will kill them. Alternate Martouf should be experiencing this."

Jacob glanced up to the door that alt-Martouf went into. "If they use the mirror often, they may have found a way around that. They did say the mirror was theirs." He paused for a second. "This sounds like a different mirror than what is on earth. Selmak doubts they have been here for over seven years. I agree. If they have been on this planet that long we should have encountered them before. If they have been moving from planet to planet the Tok'ra would have heard something about it. Three people looking like Martouf, Freya, and Apophis working together would have gotten someone's attention. There's probably only been"

All three of their captors came in, and were carrying some type of weapon.

Selmak took control, and stood up as alt-Martouf's symbiote approached. She glanced back to see the other two were approaching the rest of the Tok'ra. She turned back to their leader. "What do you"

Alternate Martouf fired the projectile weapon.

"Argh" Selmak felt as if she had been shot, and a sense of burning spread from the leg the weapon hit.

"Dad" Sam grabbed her father as he fell. A quick glance confirmed the other Tok'ra were going through the same thing. She looked to Alt-Martouf's symbiote. "What did you do"

"What we should have done in the first place" Alternate Apophis said as he stood by alt-Martouf.

For Jacob the burn ended quickly, but he knew it was still hurting Selmak. _Selmak? _He was suddenly in control. _Selmak!_

"Dad"

Jacob saw his daughter. "Sam? What happened"

"You were shot. How you alright"

Jacob looked around suddenly feeling very alone. "Selmak"

"Dad"

"I'm fine." He got up, and looked to the other Tok'ra. Martouf was first to stand, looking more afraid than he had ever seen. Jacob turned to their captors. "What the hell did you do"

Sam actually took a step back. She very rarely saw her father this angry. She was even more surprised when seeing that the captors seemed surprised. They quickly started whispering to each other. "Dad, what is going on"

Jacob glanced to her, very upset, afraid, but refused to show it. _I can do this. I've done this. _"I can't feel Selmak." He'd been unblended most of his life, and yet the feel of his symbiote as if she was ripped away left him feeling like half of him was missing.

"If you think this will weaken us, you are wrong" It was Martouf, though the statement sounded more fearful than angry.

Jacob glanced to Martouf, remembering the man was not quite seventeen when he had blended with Lantash, and they had now been blended for over a hundred years.

Alt-Martouf's symbiote looked to Martouf, frowning slightly. He looked back to Jacob, deciding to speak with him. "Your symbiotes are unharmed. They are only suppressed, and will return within the hour. They are in a dreamless sleep."

"Why have you done this"

"It was the only way we could trust you."

"You do realize trust needs to go both ways" Daniel said. "By" He stopped when he saw the Goa'uld leaving. "Couldn't you have warned them at least" They disappeared behind the door.

Martouf paced a couple times, and then faced everyone else. "We cannot work with those who would do this." He took a deep breath, though his mind was continually calling out for Lantash. He glanced to Amb, Malek's host, who dealt with the temporary loss of Malek by sitting in the corner and hugging his legs. He knelt by him. "We must he strong" he said quietly.

"Because pacing is such a sign of strength" Amb responded. "You're afraid I can hear it in your voice."

"I must be stronger then" Martouf replied, knowing the man's words were from fear.

"I hate missions. Malek is always control during missions. I feel safer when he's control. He's not in control anymore, Martouf. I can't even feel him. It's like he's been ripped from my head."

"He will return." Martouf stood up, and shivered slightly. The place seemed colder all the sudden.

"I feel like doing that" Kela'an's host, Drack, said as he looked to Amb. He sat down next to Amb, and they started quietly speaking to each other.

Martouf paced again, silently calling for Lantash.

"I believe they are watching us" Teal'c said.

"Then we need to prove to them that they haven't done weakens us" Jacob said. Having been blended most recently, and at a much older age than the others, he was much easier able to deal with his currently missing symbiote.

"Yes, yes, we'll be strong." Martouf stopped his pacing, and knelt by Amb and Drack. "We are strong" he whispered.

They nodded slightly, but neither looked stronger.

Samantha approached her father again. "Dad" She was worried.

He looked from the other Tok'ra to her. "I'm fine, Sam." Inside even he was a bit surprised by the effect this had on him. His outward appearance was very strong with a side of anger.

Samantha left his side, knowing he wouldn't want her obviously worrying about him. She watched the other Tok'ra. Martouf seemed to be fighting the urge to pace. His overall appearance made it clear that out of the two, Lantash was much better at hiding emotion. When he wasn't pacing, he was staring down at the floor. Amb was still in the corner, and didn't seem to be talking to Drack anymore. Amb's eyes were closed, and he was probably calling out for Malek. Drack most of all seemed not to know what to do with himself. In just the few minutes that Samantha watched, he paced, stood, sat, sat in another place, or sat in another way. Martouf finally started speaking with him, and that seemed to get him to settle into sitting in the middle of the cage.

She found herself wishing Martouf was in the same cage as her. Perhaps she could help him then. Her father didn't want any help, but Martouf might find a conversation a nice distraction. He stopped pacing briefly when he noticed she was watching him. He smiled sadly, and then continued pacing. Sam turned away, figuring he probably wouldn't want her staring at him. She looked to Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel was watching the Tok'ra discreetly, while Teal'c made no effort to hide it. She knew both enough to know their thoughts on this were similar to hers. It was strange to see the effect on the hosts when the symbiotes disappeared. Even her dad had looked slightly distressed by it. A blending to save two lives clearly became a close relationship she would never fully understand. She was a bit curious to what Jack would think of this.

"Teal'c" she called out. Her reason was mostly to get him to stop staring.

It worked. The Jaffa turned away from the Tok'ra, and headed to her. "Colonel Carter."

"How long has it been" she asked quietly.

"I estimate it has been ten minutes."

Samantha nodded. "Teal'c, could you not stare? That probably doesn't help."

"I understand."

Over the next forty minutes time seemed to move slowly. None of the actions of the hosts had changed. Martouf was still fighting the urge to pace. Amb was still in his corner. Drack would stay in one place for several minutes, and then jitter around for several more minutes. Jacob just stood there, waiting for the Goa'uld to return, and at times watching over the other Tok'ra.

"Selmak" Jacob said suddenly. He continued when everyone turned to him. "I can feel him, but I can't talk to him yet."

Martouf stopped pacing, and made a stronger mental search for Lantash. When he sensed him, he started calling out. _Lantash! Lantash! Lantash! Lantash! _

_What?_

_Lantash! _he thought happily.

_You sound surprised. _Lantash had no idea he had been out of it. _What did they shoot us with. Where did they go?_

_It's been nearly an hour since they shot us._

_I don't remember them leaving._

_You have been asleep, Lantash. I couldn't sense you._

Lantash went through Martouf's recent memories to confirm this. _That's a lot of pacing._

_I was scared._

Lantash gave his host a mental hug. _I'm back._

Malek stood up after given control. The look on his face indicated he was having mental conversation with Amb.

The Goa'uld, minus Apophis, returned almost immediately after the drug's effect stop.

Selmak glared at Alt-Martouf's symbiote.

Alt-Martouf's symbiote seemed to ignore the glare. "You must-"

Two zat'nikatel shots came from an unseen hall, hitting Alternate Freya. Alt-Martouf's symbiote glanced down to her concern, and then quickly fired back as he moved closer to the cages. A thump sound indicated he either knocked his opponent unconscious, or killed him.

Martouf watched his other self as he moved too close to Teal'c's cage. The Jaffa quickly took this opportunity to try to grab the zat'nikatel from the Goa'uld. He made a grab for the weapon with his right hand, and tried to grab alt-Martouf's arm with his left. Alt-Martouf's symbiote moved out of the way, but his weapon was caught. He tried to pull it away, but it was twisted from his hand. Alt-Martouf's symbiote grimaced in pain, and then headed for the door. Teal'c moved the weapon up to shoot, but the Goa'uld moved to where a direct hit was impossible. Martouf saw himself glance back, not seeing the door open, not seeing as he ran straight into...

In surprise, Martouf quietly whispered, "Rosha?"

To be continued...


	4. Another Reality

(Pagan Twylight, thanks.  
Stoko, thanks. Here's the next bit.  
Ilaaris, glad you like my surprises. The part with the symbiotes 'sleeping' was fun to write.  
Starshadow, thanks. Cliffhangers are fun.)

The Mirror  
Part 4, Another Reality

Alt-Martouf's symbiote had run straight alt-Rosha, which knocked them both down, and the zat'nikatel out of her hand. At first they seemed surprised, and then suddenly each made a grab for the fallen weapon. Each tried to scurry across the floor while trying to pull the other behind them. The actions appeared to be more of a jumbled mess than one of two fighters.

Martouf and Lantash were the most rather disturbed as they watched the whole thing. Martouf watched as the alternate version of his host, or rather the symbiote, finally get the upper hand, and use his legs to push her off and across part of the room. She grabbed a knife as soon as she landed, and threw it. The knife hit his leg, and knocked him down just short of the weapon. She used his distraction of pain to practically bound forward, and grab the weapon. Alternate Rosha then fell backward due to the pain from the kick. Her weapon was still trained on Alternate Martouf.

For a moment their symbiotes just glared at each other, and took that time to briefly rest.

_This is disturbing_, Selmak thought, and decided perhaps now was the time to learn who the newcomer was. "Who are you"

"I might ask you the same." The voice confirmed that Rosha's symbiote was in control. Her eyes still watched her enemy, and she smiled lightly when he backed up.

"We are Tok'ra" Selmak answered, hoping that was the case for her.

"It appears we have something in common then" she responded, taking a slight look towards Selmak. "Even if we are not from the same universe." Her eyes turned fully back to Alternate Martouf. "It's not bad enough you betray our queen in our universe, but you come to another to capture Tok'ra"

"They would have not have gotten involved if you hadn't stolen the mirror."

Rosha's symbiote glanced to the prisoners again, and then took another look to confirm what she saw. "Another Martouf" She laughed. "You captured yourself"

"In a way. I also captured you. He is blended with Lantash."

Daniel frowned. "Wait..." He gestured to Rosha. "You're Lantash"

"I am."

"I told you he wasn't me" Lantash muttered.

"Ok, so who are you" Daniel looked to the man pulling the knife out of his leg.

Alt-Martouf's symbiote looked up. "What? Oh. Jolinar."

"You thought he was me" Alt-Lantash gestured to alt-Jolinar, sounding a bit insulted.

"Sorry, didn't mean"

"Can you help us" Selmak interrupted, not really caring how insulted alt-Lantash was.

Alt-Lantash glanced to Selmak. Alt-Jolinar used the distraction to move in and shove her off balance. Rather than going for the weapon though, he escaped out the door. Alt-Lantash grabbed the weapon in enough time to see the door close. "Damn" She went through the door in pursuit. However, she returned a few minutes looking angry. "His escape is your fault"

"We might be able to help you" Sam said. "Also there was another one, Apophis."

Alt-Lantash looked at her, blinked, and then went searching for the keys. "Apophis is dead. I'll help you, but you must help me in return."

"You're not looking for the mirror, are you" Daniel asked. "That's why we were captured in the first place, and we don't have it."

"I have the mirror" alt-Lantash responded as she found the keys. "We need someone who understands Tollan technology."

"Tollan" Sam was a bit surprised to hear that.

"We understand in this universe they created a defense against the Goa'uld. We only wish the same so that our base may be protected. However, the Tollan do not exist in our universe, and so we do not understand their technology." She unlocked all the doors. "I know I am asking a great deal, and I understand if you refuse...however, if you do I must return to my universe. If I do so my leaders will want to lock this universe out, so I may not be followed."

"And doing so will leave your Jolinar in our universe" Martouf stated what she really meant.

"Yes. However, if you help us. I am sure my leaders will allow me to return so that I may help you find him."

_Isn't that convenient_, Jacob thought.

"Do you know what happened to the Tollan in our universe" Daniel asked.

"They were destroyed by the Goa'uld, I realize that. However, that was due to the new technology developed by Anubis. That new technology does not exist in our universe."

_They know a lot about our universe_, Martouf thought.

_I agree_, Lantash responded. Neither he nor his host could quite accept that they were looking at a Rosha who was blended with another Lantash, or that another Jolinar had taken another Martouf as a host. It left a feeling that pulled at their hearts, and yet was giving them the creeps on the same time.

"We traded for the technology with Tollan in another universe" alt-Lantash continued"but that was under the assumption we knew how to use it. We can't very well ask them about it."

"What exactly is it that you need" Malek asked.

"We need to know how to power the defenses and...turn it on."

"May we discuss this" Selmak asked.

"Of course" she headed out the door.

"She did help us" Malek said. "Whether we help her or not, we still have been freed."

"She's also the reason we were captured in the first place" Selmak reminded. "It is also clear she came here to attack the Goa'uld, not to rescue us. She did not know about us until she saw us. I find it strange that she was so intent on stopping..." She stopped, and glanced to Martouf. "...Jolinar, and is now willing to just let him go."

"His escape might have proved he was more trouble than expected" Kela'an said. "Besides, as we all know, if they do lock this universe out, he won't be any trouble to her anymore."

"You don't find it odd that these Tok'ra are willing to leave their problem with us" Lantash asked. He couldn't help but compare alt-Lantash's actions to his own.

"I find her knowledge about our universe more troubling" Sam responded.

"Yeah, that was a little weird" Daniel said. "How long have they been watching this universe"

Teal'c spoke"It is possible these Tok'ra have recently suffered a great loss. That may be why they only sent two people after three."

Daniel glanced to the front of the room, realizing he had forgotten about the first alt-Tok'ra. He found a male laying there. The man looked familiar, but Daniel didn't know why. He heard the group follow him. "He looks familiar."

Jacob answered from behind Daniel. "He's a host with the Tok'ra. You've probably seen him before." He glanced to the other Tok'ra, who were showing different levels of emotion at the site. "I'm sure the other Lantash will make sure he gets a proper funeral."

They moved away from the body in respect.

"I still think we should help them" Malek said after a moment"and possibly learn a bit about them. If they are going to be coming here at times, we need to know what we are dealing with."

"Looking at the Tollan technology they have might prove useful to use as well" Kela'an pointed out. "Not all the Goa'uld have the technology Anubis had. Those weapons may help us."

Selmak and Jacob realized Malek and Kela'an were right. "All right. We will help them if the council agrees to it."

"We'll contact the SGC" Sam said. "Hopefully we'll be able to join you." She wanted to see the Tollan technology herself, and learn more about these other Tok'ra.

Selmak nodded, and gave Jacob control. "I'll go inform the other Lantash."

-

SG-1 was given permission, and the Tok'ra had contacted the council about the mission. Alt-Lantash took them to another planet to where the mirror was. She tapped at a remote to find her universe.

"That's different" Daniel said.

"What" Alt-Lantash glanced to him.

"Well, the remote is different. The one I've seen had a dial."

"I've seen that kind. Horrible creation. One can easily make a mistake, and end up in the wrong universe. This remote allows you to number the universes. You can return to any universe, including your own, without fear of mistake." Another tap, and the mirror was showing a hallway with guards. Alt-Lantash smiled, and then looked to the group. "Before I forget..." She pulled out some small bottles. "Some of you need to drink this."

Selmak eyed the liquid as she grabbed it. "What is it"

"Two of the same person is not suppose to be in the same universe. It kills the outsider. This will keep you safe from such effects."

"Who needs to drink it."

"You and Jacob, Lantash, obviously, Sam, Teal'c...Malek, you are alive, but I don't know about your host...Daniel, I am pretty sure you are dead...the rest I don't know about. The effect is not permanent. It lasts a week. I doubt you will be there that long."

Selmak continued to eye the liquid. "How does it taste"

"Sweet. Too sweet actually."

Kela'an was the first to drink. "Ug. Sweet. Really, ew." He quickly dulled his host's sense of taste. "It's like drinking a cup of honey."

Selmak dulled Jacob's sense of taste before drinking it, though was amused by the reactions of the others. Martouf's sense of taste seemed to have been dulled beforehand. Sam and Daniel both grimaced. Teal'c looked like he might make it through without any reaction, but the aftertaste kicked in. His eyebrows raised slightly, and his eyes grew just a tad bit larger.

Alt-Lantash chuckled, and then explained they travel universes just by touching the mirror. SG-1, knowing already, hoped the explanation would go quickly. The Tok'ra looked rather curious about the means of travel. Alt-Lantash demonstrated, and then stepped back so not to be in the way. The others soon followed, and were introduced to the guards as "The Tok'ra from Universe 12." She asked one of the guards to tell the others, and then turned back to them. "I don't want anyone to mistake you as Goa'ulds."

"No, that would be bad" Daniel agreed. He looked around the room. It was fairly small and silver.

"We'll wait here until everyone has been informed of the situation." Alt-Lantash went to sit down, and Martouf followed.

"Rosha"

Alt-Lantash looked up. "You know the name of my host."

"Yes, I knew her in my universe...may I speak with her"

There was a pause before an answer. "Yes." Her head nodded. "Martouf, right"

That hurt a little. "Yes."

"What did you wish to speak about"

Martouf really had no idea. "Uh, how was your day" He watched her frown to that.

"What"

"Sorry, I just...perhaps this was a bad idea."

"How did you know Rosha..the other Rosha"

"I..." Martouf sat down. "We were mates."

"Oh." She looked surprised.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Was she Tok'ra"

Martouf nodded. "Yes." He looked up as the guard returned.

The guard spoke. "It is safe now. Everyone has been informed that they are from another universe."

"Thank you" Alt-Lantash responded.

Martouf glanced back, a bit sad about the sudden switch. "Thank you" he said quietly, and went to join his friends.

They were shown the technology traded from the Tollan. Martouf frowned slightly when he saw it. "This seems to be of different design than the Tollan we knew."

Malek looked over it. "I agree. It is similar though. We may be able to help."

Selmak had not yet approached, and instead was looking at the room. _Definitely not our tunnels._ "This room is beautiful, and rather elaborate."

"This building was built by Ra" Alt-Lantash explained. "We were able to take over after he was killed.

"I'm surprised you were able to get away with that."

"As a planet it is useless. There are not any resources of any sort. A couple Goa'uld did come in after his death, and they took everything of value. Ra only kept it because it was the middle of his territory, however, his territory has now been divided. Also, we are hoping the Goa'uld won't look for us here because it seems a bit too obvious of a place for us to be."

Selmak nodded lightly, and started looking at the technology.

-14 hours later-

The Tok'ra and SG-1 were taking a break. Samantha and Teal'c were in a fairly large room. Samantha was looking at some pictures on a wall. They were Goa'uld writing so she couldn't read it.

"Do you wish to know what it says" Teal'c offered.

Samantha smiled. "Actually, I was just thinking of Daniel. He'd love to stay here a while, and read everything."

"If the relationship between our people goes well, he might be able to do that."

Sam nodded, and then saw someone who looked familiar. She left the wall, and approached the person. Seeing someone familiar wasn't strange around here, but something about this person seemed like they shouldn't be here.

The man looked up to her. "Hello."

"Hi."

Teal'c had followed, and looked from Samantha to the man.

The man smiled. "Can I help you"

"It's just...can I ask you your name, or actually, your host's name"

"Kibar. Why do you ask? Did you wish to speak with him"

"He just...seems familiar. I know how that sounds. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's all right. It was nice meeting you." He walked away.

Teal'c turned to Samantha. "Who is Kibar? Why is his presence here important"

"I don't know." She searched her mind, and then suddenly blurted out"Lantash" which caught the attention of everyone around her including the man. She closed her eyes briefly, and then turned back to the man. "That's why Kibar looks familiar. He used to be Lantash's host in our universe."

The man looked a bit confused. "Well, that's...interesting."

"It is actually." She moved closer. "He was Lantash's host 300 years ago." She frowned slightly, and glanced to Teal'c who looked a little surprised by that statement.

"I'm sorry to hear he died."

She was still frowning. "With the Tok'ra in our universe, without the sarcophagus, it's not possible for the host to live much longer than two hundred."

He seemed to understand then. "I'm guessing they don't use it due to the effects it has on those using it."

"Yes."

"That is the way it is for us, but some symbiotes like me can counteract the negative effects. Only those with a certain gene can do so. I am one of the lucky ones to have that gene."

"Really? I wonder if it's that way in our universe."

"Possibly, but from what I understand of your universe, only the Goa'uld would have it, and they wouldn't care to use its benefit. I should be returning to my work."

Samantha nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

He smiled, and then left.

-

Daniel found himself reading the underground walls. "I think Ra must have really liked this place."

"Why is that" Martouf asked, who had decided to look around underground as well.

"Well, I found a few places where it says he would bring people here from other planets. He was training them for something."

"In our universe Ra, more than anyone Goa'uld, preferred having human body guards."

"I remember. I can't make out what he was training them for though."

"Different dialect"

"No, damaged."

Martouf looked closer at the writing, and saw there was a lot of damage.

"So..." Daniel said, glancing to Martouf. "How are you doing" He looked a little uncomfortable to be asking.

"How am I doing"

"Well, I mean with all this. With seeing alternate versions of..."

"I usually have Lantash take control when I'm around Rosha. Actually, it's just easier to avoid her. I think I make her uncomfortable."

"Well, no offense, but she associates you as a Goa'uld. That is probably all she knows about the Martouf of this universe."

"I stopped trying to talk to her for that reason. I believe"

There was a huge thump above them.

"What was that" Daniel pondered briefly before using his radio. "Sam, you there"

"I'm here."

"What was that"

"I'm not sure. We were about to ask. You need to return up here."

"Yeah" Daniel grabbed his bag. "I'm on my way back up."

Martouf waited for Daniel to get up before he started heading back. There was another thump, and this one shook the ground. The radio sounded. "Daniel, we are being attacked."

"We are on our way up."

Another thump started a cave in nearly over them. Before Daniel could react, he felt Martouf pulling him back some distance before they tripped over a piece of rock. Both covered their heads and necks.

Daniel frowned after the cave in stopped. "Or not" he realized the radio had been knocked away. He saw it was probably also a large pile of rocks. He looked to Martouf. "Do you have a way to contact the others"

"The Tok'ra do not need short ranged communication devices."

"In other words, no. We should try to find another way out before there is another cave in. I don't really want to die that way."

"I do not wish to die in such a manner either."

-

Meanwhile, above them, the Goa'uld came onto the surface.

To be continued...


	5. Laws

(Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. After talking to my beta reader, I decided to add a character key for the alternate Tok'ra and Goa'uld. The character key is at the end, and will reflect what is discovered that chapter. We thought it might be useful since I switch up whom is blended with whom, and who is part of what group.  
Ilaaris, thanks. I guess I didn't have mercy. :chuckles: Sorry.  
Stoko, thanks. I hope this next chapter is better. If you find this chapter to be a little choppy, could you give me example of where?  
1# Fan, glad you find the Tok'ra interesting. Thank you.)

The Mirror  
Part 5, Laws

Daniel and Martouf continued walking. After the rocks had fallen, the hallway was nearly pitch black, and it was a bit eery for both of them.

-

Jacob grabbed his zat'nikatel, and took cover. He wished he had been near the others when the attack started, but Selmak had wanted to go find Martouf. He was worried when he saw the first Goa'uld come in. They seemed to have the same taste in clothing as the Tok'ra. _Damn! _It was difficult to know which was which. He resorted to firing at those who fired at those who were firing at known Tok'ra and himself. _This is one reason why uniforms are good. You know who to shoot._

_You cannot blame me for the lack of uniforms with these Tok'ra_, Selmak responded.

After more minutes of shooting and dodging he noticed the Goa'uld all to wore something silver. Whether in the clothes or in jewelry, there was always something silver. He didn't see any known Tok'ra who wore anything close to silver, and many of them even seemed to like different shades of red.

Jacob fired at a host who looked like someone he had seen on earth, and then took cover. He glanced around, and noticed the Tok'ra were being fired at more.

_You might be a Goa'uld host in this reality_, Selmak thought. _Perhaps some of these Goa'uld are not sure if you are one of them or not._

_I think you might be right._

_If the other you is taken control by a version of me, I am truly sorry._

-

Sam and Teal'c had taken cover by retreating into one of the smaller rooms. The main room hadn't provided much cover. As Teal'c fired at the Goa'uld, Sam used the radio to contact the Tok'ra from her universe. She had left a radio with her dad, Malek, and Kela'an. "This is Sam. Do you read me?"

A few minutes passed with no response, and it worried her a little. She hoped they were just too busy. Finally, a reply came through. "This is Malek."

She frowned slightly. "Where is my father?" She had expected him to answer.

"He went to look for Martouf before the attack started. He left the radio with Kela'an and me."

_Damn_, she thought, and then had to forget the radio for a moment to fire at some Goa'uld who moved in too close to her position. She was a bit thankful she had been near Teal'c with the attack started. "I lost contact with Daniel and Martouf. It sounded like a cave in followed by the radio being dropped."

Malek always seemed to be one of the few Tok'ra symbiotes who had an emotional side. His words now had worry in them. "We must find them after this battle is over."

"Agreed."

-

Jacob quickly moved around a corner, and nearly ran into Sam, except she was wore a blue-silvery dress, looked ten years younger, and had a silver necklace. She looked about as shocked as he felt, and then Selmak took over and shot her.

_You shot my daughter._

_She's only stunned, and the symbiote would have shot us if we kept staring at her._

Jacob grabbed her weapon, and pulled her into another room so she would not be shot again by someone else.

_What are you going to do when she wakes up?_

_I'm not going to shoot her again. I know she's a Goa'uld, but that's not her fault._

_I didn't mean for you to kill her. I am just wondering, what do you plan to do when she wakes up?_

Jacob looked for something tie her hands and feet. He found a man in the room who had been killed, and ripped cloth from him. He used that to secure her hands and feet.

He went to the doorway, and started defending that room.

-

Malek put the radio down after he was done talking with Sam. It had taken a couple minutes to remember how to respond after he had heard her. He returned to Kela'an and other Tok'ra. Together they guarded the room with the Tollan weapons. The weapons would be useless if the Goa'uld got a hold of them.

After he took his place, he informed Kela'an of Martouf and Daniel between shots.

"Given where they were," one of the Tok'ra said, "they might be safer than we are. That's assuming we win this battle."

-

After the walk down the hallway Martouf and Daniel found themselves facing a door they couldn't see.

"Any ideas on how to open it?" Daniel asked. He tried to read the writing, wondering if that showed a way.

Martouf frowned, though it couldn't be seen. He gave Lantash control.

Daniel jumped slightly when Martouf's eyes flared. He thought he was used to it. However it had a new level of creepiness in the dark, where the eyes are the only thing he saw, even if it was brief.

"I will attempt to open the door," Lantash responded, not noticing how Daniel had reacted.

-

"You are Tok'ra," was a distorted version of his daughter's voice.

Jacob had tried to mentally prepared himself for it when she woke up, but realized he failed. He felt angry. "You have a problem with that?"

He didn't get a response for a few minutes. Finally, she asked, "Who are you?"

Jacob didn't respond.

"From a parallel universe," she answered herself.

"That's right, now I have a question for you. Who are you?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

It was a few minutes of firing before Jacob could speak again. "I asked who you were."

"Why does that concern you?"

"I want to know who is controlling my daughter."

"Interesting."

Jacob fired again, and found himself angrier with that response. "Now that you are conscious I can shoot you again without worrying about killing her, so you might want to answer."

"Selmak."

_Is she calling me or answering your question_? Selmak asked.

_I don't know. _"What?"

"My name is Selmak."

Selmak felt guilty. _I'm controlling your daughter. That even worse than if it was you._

Jacob shot another person. _You can't blame yourself for what another you is doing._

"Dad?"

For a split-second it seemed Jacob and every aspect of him froze.

_That's not her, Jacob. That's just the other me playing tricks. Obviously, she knows you are the father of that host._

-

Lantash managed to get the door open, and it revealed a large chamber. Lantash gave Martouf control as they continued walking.

Daniel paused he entered the room, which shined with silver. "Our Goa'uld like gold. These like silver."

"I still prefer blue," Martouf replied.

Daniel started looking around the room.

"Now is not really the time, Daniel."

"I know, it's just really interesting to learn about another Ra. The universes are similar..." It's not like they had any idea where they were going anyway. "...like Ra kind of ends up head of the Goa'uld in both, and dies in both, but-hey, look at that."

Martouf looked at the writing Daniel was pointing to. Lantash took over as he was better at reading Goa'uld. "Ra's laws."

"This should be interesting."

"Daniel, we should be going."

"It'll only take a second," Daniel replied as he already started deciphering the words. "First law, no Goa'uld shall..." He paused, and reread it. "No Goa'uld shall take..." He glanced to Lantash.. "..an unwilling host." He looked to Lantash. "Am I reading that wrong?"

Lantash stepped closer as he read it himself. "You are correct in it's translation."

"Th-that doesn't even make any sense." His mind went over everything they saw so far with this universe.

"Second law," Lantash kept reading, "upon blending with a host, the relationship must be symbiotic. Third law, Goa'uld and humans are to be treated as equals."

Daniel reread the laws a couple times, and then turned to Lantash. "The Tok'ra said Ra was the Goa'uld leader." He glanced to the rules again. "So that means the Goa'uld in this universe don't take unwilling host. If the meaning of Tok'ra means 'against Ra' like it does in our universe..."

"Then the Tok'ra here probably do take unwilling hosts."

To be continued...

Alt-Character Key  
(This is help to keep track of whom is blended with whom in the alternate universe.)  
Martouf/Jolinar-Goa'uld  
Rosha/Lantash-Tok'ra  
Samantha/Selmak-Goa'uld


	6. Morals

(Shocked 1# Rosha Fan, wow long name. Thanks, and glad you didn't see it coming.  
Telboriel, thanks. Interesting to know to know what you find interesting.  
Stoko, glad there was no choppiness to report. Thanks.  
Ilaaris, thanks. Is this update soon enough:grins:  
Itsirk, your the second (and a half) person to comment on the Sam/Selmak thing. I'm glad it got attention. Thanks for the review.  
Blue Banrigh, nice to hear from you. I finally found a way to bring Malek into the story as more than a very minor character, and I wondered where you went. I'm glad you brought Malek up. When you first mentioned him, I had to look up him. As luck would have it, Sci Fi also aired his two episodes that week. He's an enjoyable character to write.)

The Mirror  
Part 6, Morals

"I know I'm not really your daughter, since your from a parallel universe, but this is me. I'm Sam."

Jacob continued to ignore her.

"Please, help me. If I'm captured by the Tok'ra here, they will kill me."

At this Jacob gave Selmak control.

Noticing the switch alt-Sam asked, "Why do you allow my father control? You're Tok'ra."

"I believe that answered your question."

"Dad, talk to me."

Selmak ignored her, and moved out as she saw the Goa'uld were retreating. She decided to stay put, and continue to guard the room. She was approached by alt-Lantash a few minutes after. "Thank you for your help. I am afraid I have bad news. The Goa'uld have stolen the mirror and remote."

Jacob took control. "We're trapped?" This added to his anger. They had agreed to help these Tok'ra, and now they lost their only means of getting home.

"That is the only mirror we have in this universe. I am afraid so. Do you wish to be part of a search party to find your Daniel Jackson and Lantash?"

Jacob was again surprised. "They're lost?"

"They were underground when the Goa'uld attacked, and your Samantha Carter lost contact."

"Yeah, but first, I captured one of the Goa'uld. Can you help the host?" Jacob gestured into the room.

Alt-Lantash raised her eyebrows in surprise, and followed him into the room. "Selmak."

Alt-Sam looked up from trying to undo the bonds, and her eyes flashed as alt-Selmak took over. Jacob read the action as anger since alt-Selmak bitterly replied, "Lantash."

Alt-Lantash looked to Jacob. "Yes, we can help the host." She looked back to her new prisoner. "We have a method of removing the symbiote."

"What! No! You can't do that!"

Guards came in, and helped her up. They cut the bonds on alt-Sam's feet so she could walk.

Alt-Sam was given control. "Dad, you can't let them do this!"

"Take her to a holding cell," alt-Lantash ordered.

"I'm a willing host! Dad, don't let this happen to me. Dad..."

Jacob closed his eyes briefly, as he listened to the voice of his alternate daughter call him for help until she too far to be heard. "How long until you can help her?" he asked once she was gone.

"Unfortunately with everything going on, it might be a several days. I'm sorry, I should have warned you that our version of your daughter was taken by the Goa'uld. I did not realize they would attack us."

Jacob nodded. "I'll join the search party."

-

"Martouf, are you all right?" Daniel asked, as he tried another way to open the door of the main room. He failed again.

Lantash was the one who responded. "These events have been disturbing. To believe our mate was controlling my host was...unpleasant, but to realize it was myself controlling our other mate is worse." He tried a method of opening the door, and also failed.

"It's hard, but I believe you need to think of them as completely different people. She may be Lantash, but she's not you." Daniel tried a method of opening the door, and only ended up pinching his fingers. He pulled them away. "Ow." He shook his hands. "We need to find the others, and tell them the morals of the Tok'ra and Goa'uld are switched in this universe."

"I agree. However..." Lantash trailed as he felt other symbiotes behind him. He turned around to see his double, and a few other Tok'ra. Daniel turned around when he saw Lantash turning.

Alt-Lantash smiled. "That wouldn't do us very good, now would it?"

Lantash glanced around, trying to see where they came from.

Alt-Lantash spoke as she walked forward. "Your others figured out you were trapped in a hall, and are proceeding to dig you out. We told them it was the only way in. You on the other hand are to proceed as you were doing." She tapped at the wall, and the door in front of them opened. The way she moved and spoke suddenly seemed to be very Goa'uld-like.

_That's not Rosha. That's not Rosha. That's not Rosha_, Martouf repeated in his head. Alt-Lantash's new mannerisms were eerie, and he wondered if he hadn't noticed before, or if the old mannerisms were an act.

Lantash looked to the alt-Tok'ra to see they had zat'nikatel pointed at Daniel and him. He'd be shot if he made a grab for his weapon. He and Daniel moved forward as instructed. Alt-Lantash stopped them in front of a small door, and removed their weapons. She opened the door, and gestured them inside. The door closed after they entered, and they quickly discovered they were not alone.

Alt-Samantha was quite surprised when she saw Martouf come in, and wasn't sure which Martouf she was looking at. "Martouf?" He wore strange clothes.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Sam?" It was clear she wasn't the Sam he knew.

Alt-Sam looked to Daniel. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I-I'm Daniel, and this is Martouf."

She seemed to sadden, and explained when both looked concerned. "I was hoping you were my Martouf."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said.

"I realize though he couldn't be."

Martouf was curious. "Why is that?"

"Well, you don't act like him." She turned around, and started running her hand on the walls.

"You are friends with him and...Jolinar?" He had been going over alt-Jolinar's actions now, trying to find a clue in that she was good.

She smiled slightly, but didn't stop what she was doing. "We are mates."

While Martouf found himself more surprised, Lantash was more jealous. _You get Samantha and Jolinar, and I'm the evil one who is controlling Rosha._

Martouf smirked slightly in response.

"How long have you been here," Daniel asked.

"About fifteen minutes," alt-Selmak replied.

Daniel jumped slightly, as he wasn't expecting that voice to reply. She hadn't made any indication of a switch.

Lantash took control now. "You are Goa'uld." He had been able to sense that, but he felt the need to confirm it.

"I am."

"Captured during the attack?"

"If the rest of the Goa'uld was able to retrieve the mirror, then my capture was worth it."

"The mirror is that important?" Daniel asked.

"Not the mirror, no." Alt-Selmak continued to run her hands along the wall. "The people trapped in another universe are."

Lantash wondered if that was his universe. "Jolinar, Anise, and Apophis."

Alt-Selmak stopped and turned. "Yes." She smiled lightly. "Are they well?"

Daniel and Lantash glanced to each other, and Lantash responded. "I'm afraid Anise and Apophis of your universe were killed."

There was a brief amount of pain on her face. "What of Jolinar?"

"She...he escaped."

"Who killed them?"

"I do not know who killed Anise, however, I believe it was Lantash of this universe who killed Apophis."

Alt-Selmak stepped closer. "It seems we are in the same situation now. It might be best I know who you are."

"I am Lantash, and it seems I should know the same."

Her eyebrows raised slightly when he said his name. "Selmak." She turned away, and continued touching the wall, which by now had both males wondering why. "I don't understand. If you are Tok'ra, then why do you allow your host control."

"The morals of Goa'uld and Tok'ra seem to be switched in our universes," Lantash replied.

"We just figured that out," Daniel added. "That's actually why we are here."

"That explains a great deal. I saw the father of my host of your universe, and we could not believe at first that he was actually in control."

"You saw Jacob?" Daniel was a bit surprised.

"He is the one who captured me." Alt-Selmak glanced back. "Is he blended with Aldwin in your universe?"

"Actually, he is blended with Selmak. Uh, why do you keep touching the wall like that?" He wondered if it was a way out.

"This room was not meant to be a prison cell. Lantash...our Lantash, took out the panel inside so that I could not open it. However, what she doesn't know is Ra was claustrophobic, and slightly paranoid about being trapped in one of his smaller rooms. He made sure each room had at least two ways to get out."

"Shouldn't we be helping to look for that other way out?"

"You are welcome to try."

-

"Malek."

Malek looked back to alt-Lantash. It was still difficult thinking of her as such. "Yes?"

"After the cave in is cleared, do you think you could possibly work on the Tollan defenses? I do not think so many are needed to follow one hall, and the sooner the defenses are up, the safer we all are."

Malek thought about the request for a moment. He really didn't want another attack. "If you can spare someone to help with this, I can look at the defenses now."

Alt-Lantash smiled. "I'm sure someone else can help. I'll go find someone." She turned to leave, but heard Jacob call her name. She winced slightly, but smiled as she turned. "Yes, Jacob?"

"After we clear this out, I'd like to go see the other Sam. Where is she?"

"We have not yet been able to remove the symbiote."

"I know that."

"Then why do you wish to see her?"

"If you had children, you'd understand. I know she's not really my daughter, but in a way, she is my daughter."

"Seeing her would be dangerous."

"I promise she won't escape. I'll have backup. Kela'an, you wouldn't mind coming with me, would you?"

"No," Kela'an responded without stopping his work.

"I'll consider it." Alt-Lantash hurried off before anyone else could say anything.

Jacob went back to working on the cave in. He felt a little guilty. "Sam, you don't mind, do you?"

Sam glanced to him. "No, I understand. I wish I could see her myself, but I'm afraid that could make things worse." She was a little jealous, but fully understand the emotions one could have about another version of someone they know. She knew that her double being controlled by a Goa'uld, and knowing who that Goa'uld was made it harder on her father and Selmak.

Slowly they made a path. Malek had already left to work on the Tollan weapons. Jacob and Kela'an left to find alt-Lantash. The alt-Tok'ra who were helping said they needed to go. Sam and Teal'c were left to go through.

After asking around, Jacob found alt-Lantash fairly quickly. "Lantash, the path has been cleared."

"That's good to hear."

"Where is she?"

"What, oh, yes, your other daughter. I don't think it would be wise to-"

"I understand your worry that she will escape. I just need to make sure she is all right."

Alt-Lantash frowned. "You don't trust us."

"It's what is in her head that I don't trust." In truth, Jacob and Selmak hadn't fully trusted alt-Lantash in the first place, and they were starting to get very suspicious.

"I understand that, but-"

Jacob was also starting to get angry again. "You can have as many Tok'ra as you want with me, but I still want to see her."

"Doing so may cause the symbiote to hurt the host."

"That symbiote's only hope right now is if she can convince me that her daughter has control. That hope will diminish if I don't visit her, but could refuel if I do visit her."

Alt-Lantash made a gesture that Jacob didn't understand until he heard a zat'nikatel firing.

-

Jacob woke up in a small room. He noticed Kela'an waking up near, and no one else.

"What happened?" Kela'an asked.

Jacob touched his temple, having a headache. "I think I was too persistent."

Kela'an stood up. "The Tok'ra in this universe seem to be as bad as the Goa'uld here."

"Actually, I'm starting to think the Tok'ra here are worse then the Goa'uld here." He also stood, and saw Kela'an looked rather offended by that. "You've seen what I've seen. The Goa'uld from here captured us only because they thought we had the means to return home. The Goa'uld here attack the Tok'ra only long enough to get the mirror."

"They may be planning an attack on our universe."

"Jolinar and the others could have done some damage while in our universe. As far as I can tell, they didn't, and you can he damn sure that if people looking like Martouf, Freya, and Apophis did anything but mind their own business, the Tok'ra would have heard about it. From what I can tell they hardly knew anything about us, yet the Tok'ra knew a lot more than I liked."

The side wall started to open before Kela'an could respond. The first person they saw was Daniel coming through, who quickly looked surprised. He was followed by Martouf and alt-Selmak. Alt-Selmak stopped as she looked to Jacob. "Well, it seems Lantash is collecting Selmaks."

Martouf glanced to her. "Can you call her something else?"

Alt-Selmak chuckled. "Well, she hates being called Lanty."

Daniel looked back. "You know what she hates being called?"

"Well, when you've been someone's enemy for a while, you must entertain the situation by figuring out what they most hate being called...by the way, don't ever call me Selm."

Jacob glanced between all three before asking, "What is going on?"

Daniel answered. "The Goa'uld and Tok'ra morals are kind of switched in this universe. We've been helping the wrong group."

Kela'an glanced to Jacob. "It seems you were right."

Alt-Sam took control. "Oh, now you believe me."

Jacob started feeling guilty about what had happened earlier. "I was getting suspicious when they wouldn't let me see you. I'm sorry." He glanced to the new doorway. "How did you open the wall?"

The three of them glanced around, and Daniel answered again. "Actually, we are not sure who triggered it."

"So, you were in next room then."

"Actually, we were two rooms down. This is the second time we triggered an opening to a small room instead of the main hall." He and Martouf then looked to Alt-Sam.

Alt-Selmak took control. "I said Ra had a way out of each small room. I never said he was rational about it. If we continue, we should find the trigger to the hallway."

-

Sam and Teal'c had found themselves facing a closed door. They didn't realize alt-Lantash had closed it so they couldn't reach the main room which had the laws.

Sam frowned. "Why would Daniel and Martouf go through, and then close the door? Daniel was near the cave in when I lose contact. I heard it."

"Perhaps he was near another cave in," Teal'c made an attempt to open the door. It didn't help that after turning a corner and walking several feet they were in pitch black. There flashlights were the only source of light.

"They still would have gone through here, and closed the door."

"You are correct. I believe we should find the others and inform them of the situation."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sam turned around, and headed back. After she turned the corner, she noticed it seemed darker than it should be. After walking several feet, they saw the door on the way in had been closed.

"I do not believe this was an accident," Teal'c said as they approached the door.

"Yeah, I agree," Sam said as she tried her radio to contact someone else. She didn't get a reply.

-

Having absolutely no idea what happened to the others, Malek smiled lightly. He rather enjoyed working on the Tollan weapons, and hadn't realized how much time had passed. He turned to alt-Lantash who had been pacing the room. "I think I figured it out."

Alt-Lantash turned to him. "Really?"

"It's designed to use ditham for a source of power, but I believe tritham, which has the same base, will work as well. However, the tritham needs to be in a liquid state to work."

"Well, that won't be a problem. What else do we need?"

"Well, after that, you just set it up, and turn it on here." He pointed to where the switch was.

Alt-Lantash smiled. "Thank you, Malek. We'll set them up right away."

to be continued...

Alt-Character Key  
(This is help to keep track of whom is blended with whom in the alternate universe.)  
Jacob/Aldwin-Goa'uld  
Martouf/Jolinar-Goa'uld  
Rosha/Lantash-Tok'ra  
Samantha/Selmak-Goa'uld


	7. Alternate Goa'uld

(Telboriel, thanks. Here's the next chapter.  
Stoko, sorry to hear that. Is it the alt-characters? I hope not because they get a bigger role now. I'll put a character key in front of this part. Without specifics I can't be sure what I did wrong.I hope you enjoy this next part.  
Ilaaris, thanks. I hope this next part is fun.  
My break-line between scenes will probably look funny because this site has decided my way of doing it is no longer optional. I'm using the "add ruler" feature, but it won't quite do what I want.)

Alt-Character Key  
(This is help to keep track of whom is blended with whom in the alternate universe.)  
Jacob/Aldwin-Goa'uld  
Martouf/Jolinar-Goa'uld  
Rosha/Lantash-Tok'ra  
Samantha/Selmak-Goa'uld

The Mirror  
Part 7, Alt-Goa'uld

It hadn't taken long for several alt-Tok'ra to set the weapon up above the surface. Liquid tritham was also easy to obtain since it was used to power up many other devices. Malek and an alt-Tok'ra named, Hovar, were finalizing everything.

"I wish Lantash could have seen this," Malek said as they put in the power. "She seemed very excited by it."

"Unfortunately she is very busy. Well, since you figured it out, I believe you should have the honor of turning it on."

Malek smiled. "Thank you." He slowly powered the weapon up. As soon as it was on full power, it turned as if to fire, but then stopped.

Alt-Hovar frowned. "Why would it do that?"

Malek looked over the reading. "I believe it detects a ship, but the ship is out of range." He frowned slightly. "We need to set the other weapons up quickly."

"Do you think the ship coming or retreating?"

Behind him, Malek heard what sounded like Jacob's voice answer, "Retreating." However, he and alt-Hovar were shot with zat'nikatels before they could turn around.

Alt-Jacob walked to the weapon, as alt-Martouf, who was able to safety come through the mirror, shot alt-Hovar two more times. "This one is from the other universe," alt-Martouf said, referring to Malek, and started tying the man's hands.

"We'll have the ship ring him up," alt-Jacob replied. "He'll be safer there." He set the weapon up to look like it was on. He glanced to the main entryway.

"There are a few other ways in," alt-Martouf said. "Hopefully the Tok'ra haven't discovered them."

* * *

Meanwhile, alt-Sam and Daniel figured out that they seemed to be able to open doorways faster by triggering multiple devices in different rooms. 

"Was Ra also really bored when he designed his palace?" Lantash asked. It seemed odd that the way out was so complicated.

"Being that this is taking so long, his design is probably a maze or puzzle for his students," alt-Sam remarked. "This was a planet of education before the Tok'ra killed Ra, and took over."

"The entire planet?" Daniel thought that was interesting.

"Yes, all of it was being built to teach. Sadly, he never got to finish it. I helped him design a lot of it, unfortunately I did not design this building." She sighed. "He had to designed these rooms so he could get out if needed. Perhaps only one person should be doing this."

Martouf/Lantash were a bit farther from the others looking at the walls. They heard a wall start to close and Martouf's name being called. Lantash started heading towards the closing wall, but stopped when he saw he wouldn't not make it.

Given control, Martouf continued as he had been doing, hoping the wall to the others would open. _Of all of us, why am we the ones isolated?_

Lantash mentally shrugged.

He kicked the wall in frustration, and the main wall opened. It lead to a hall, but not the hall he started in. _Kicking worked?_

_Try kicking another wall._

Martouf tried, but that did nothing. After kicking the wall in several places, and not getting any results, he decided to see where this hall lead.

* * *

"Search the tunnel farthest east," alt-Martouf ordered. "I'll search the one just west of it. We'll meet in the game room." 

Alt-Jacob nodded. "Understood." They had decided splitting up would be the fastest way to figure out where possible prisoners were being kept.

Alt-Martouf ran off, and headed for his hall. He quietly searched every room, but found no one. He was relieved to be able to do this quickly without running into trouble.

_After this we will have 42 more hallways to check,_ alt-Jolinar thought. _Each with an estimate of ten rooms. Of course as we move west we have a better chance of running into trouble._

Martouf frowned as he entered the game room, slightly discouraged by what was said.

"Next halls," alt-Jacob stated as soon as he saw alt-Martouf.

They continued checking halls, and both had to dodge out of site from alt-Tok'ra a few times.

"After these next halls, we should start searching together," alt-Aldwin stated, who had taken control instead of Jacob three hallways ago.

_Just 26 more hallways to go_, alt-Jolinar thought.

_I told you to tell me when we were halfway_, alt-Martouf replied. _That's not halfway._ Alt-Aldwin had already left, and he heard someone coming in. _Wonder who it is. _He ducked down behind a counter. Since the room was designed for science, it was filled with them.

_Well, whoever it is, they have a symbiote_, his alt-Jolinar thought, as he had sensed another symbiote briefly.

As soon that was stated, both realized they were also sensed, and Martouf moved away to hide elsewhere in the room.

"Who else is here?" said a voice that could only belong to alt-Lantash. "I order you to show yourself."

Alt-Martouf went around one counter, moved out, and shot at her with his zat'nikatel. _Damn! Missed! _He saw alt-Lantash had dodged just in time. Alt-Lantash grabbed her own zat'nikatel. "How did you get on this planet!"

Alt-Jolinar mentally chuckled. _She knows we wouldn't answer that. What a foolish question._

Ignoring the chuckle in his head, alt-Martouf took a chance to move behind another counter. He then moved out of cover, and fired. Too late he saw his opponent do the exact same thing, and both were hit. He fell back as he lost conscious.

Alt-Lantash was luckier, and though fell back, had managed to stay awake. "Ow." She got up, touching her head lightly. The hit made her dizzy, pained, and clouded her head. She headed over to alt-Martouf, and then realized she had dropped her weapon. She blinked, and shook her head lightly. With a shrug alt-Lantash grabbed the zat'nikatel that alt-Martouf had, which was closed because it had been dropped. She aimed the weapon at him, and then heard a zat'nikatel open behind her.

"Drop the weapon." It was Martouf. He had found this room at the end of the hallway, and immediately figured out what was going on. He had quietly and quickly grabbed the weapon alt-Lantash briefly forgot about. Lantash took over when there was no instant reply. "Now!"

"You'd kill your former mate?" alt-Lantash replied, hoping to throw him off guard. The slight painful prickling sensation told her being shot a second time would definitely kill her.

"Drop it." Alt-Lantash's words had just made Lantash angrier. "You have five seconds."

"Or, what? You are going to shoot me? You wouldn't-" Alt-Lantash's weapon was moving away from alt-Martouf.

"Three seconds"

Alt-Martouf woke up, and alt-Lantash instinctively pointed the zat'nikatel back at him. Not taking a chance, Lantash fired, and quietly hoped that enough time had passed to not kill her. Alt-Martouf moved out of the way, and then stood. "Uh...thank you?" He watched the symbiote of his double quickly check the pulse of the woman he just shot.

"She's dead," Lantash informed quietly. He and his host both felt sick.

"I am sorry. It must have been hard to shoot yourself." Alt-Martouf looked to alt-Lantash, who had landed on her side. He felt some sadness from his symbiote over the loss.

It was disturbing, depressing, but Lantash still couldn't bring himself to look away. "It's not the symbiote...it's the host." He closed alt-Rosha's eyes. "In my universe she and I were mates."

Alt-Martouf wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew that had to have been hard. "I am very sorry to hear that...what's her name?"

Lantash looked up at him, slightly surprised that the alternate of his host had no idea who she was. "Rosha. She was Tok'ra." He smiled lightly.

"Who was she blended with?"

Lantash stood up. "Jolinar."

"Oh...this all must have been very awkward for you. Thank you for saving us."

"I found prisoners," alt-Aldwin said as he came into the room. "I see you did too. You weren't where you were suppose to be." He saw alt-Lantash. "I see why."

Alt-Martouf smiled, though not at alt-Aldwin. "Samantha. Selmak." He walked quickly to alt-Samantha/Selmak.

Alt-Samantha moved just as quickly to him. "I missed you." She hugged him tightly when they met.

Lantash looked to alt-Rosha again, and then left her. He moved around, and approached the rest of the group. He glanced to the two Jacobs, slightly amused by the sight. He approached alt-Jacob. "Hello."

"You must be Lantash. I'm Aldwin, and we need to get going." He glanced to alt-Sam and alt-Martouf. "That means you two." He muttered in sarcastic tones. "Great, they are going to be acting like newlyweds again." He turned back to Lantash. "We need to find your Sam and...what was his name?"

"Teal'c," Daniel answered.

Alt-Aldwin gestured down the hall he just came from. "If they are still in the hall you described, they should be down this way."

"There is a ring transport near the hall," alt-Martouf added. "We should be able to use it to escape." He and alt-Sam quickly moved up ahead, and down the hallway.

Lantash gave Martouf control as they followed. "What about Malek?"

Alt-Martouf glanced back to his double. "We kidnapped Malek." He felt defensive when he saw the look Martouf had. "It was for his safety. If we had not, he would still be working with the Tok'ra now, locked in another room, or killed."

Alt-Selmak took control, and started tapping at the wall when they arrived at a door. Everyone else took defensive positions. The doors opened to reveal an empty room.

"The Tok'ra seem pretty sure of themselves not to have guards," Daniel said.

Alt-Selmak glanced to him. "The Tok'ra always have been a bit cocky. They had originally thought they could break Ra's laws without our notice."

"They pretended to be their hosts?" Daniel asked as they continued walking.

"How did you know they were lying?" Kela'an asked after alt-Selmak nodded.

Alt-Martouf answered, "The drug we used on you is given to every Goa'uld every five years, or any Goa'uld we suspect is lying." Halfway through the room he started tapping at the wall.

"That's why you gave it to us," Martouf said. "You thought you were helping us hosts."

"Well, you did say you were Tok'ra. How was I to know the Tok'ra in your universe only took willing hosts." He stopped tapping, and looked to the door. "You should prepare for a fight in case more than just Sam and Teal'c are in that hallway." Little movement was needed for everyone else to prepare. He tapped the final key, and the door opened.

Jacob stepped closer. "Daniel, I think you and I should go first." He saw Martouf looking slightly sad by the suggestion. "No offense, Martouf, but they might mistake you for Martouf." He gestured to alt-Martouf, and then he and Daniel moved up ahead. He carefully looked into the darkness. "Sam?"

"Teal'c?" Daniel called out.

They heard movement which was followed by "Dad?" Both Sam and Teal'c emerged from the darkness.

"It is good to see you are well, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Where is Martouf?" Sam asked.

Martouf smiled lightly. Even though he was farther away, he heard her asking about him. "I am here, Samantha."

Sam walked out, and was surprised to see those around him.

"Change of plans," Daniel explained quickly. "The Goa'uld and Tok'ra have reverse morals in this universe. We were helping the wrong side."

Alt-Jolinar spoke. "We need to leave now. The opening of that door would have probably alerted them." He closed the two open doors, and then opened a third one,. "This way." He grabbed alt-Samantha's arm lightly, and they both went through.

"How long until they start following us?" Jacob asked as he and the rest followed.

"They'll need to unlock the doors first," alt-Jolinar answered. "I designed the locks myself, however they were designed to be against students, not the Tok'ra. We also have no way of knowing exactly how much they have learned about this place since they took over it."

Jacob's question was better answered when the sound of running followed.

"Apparently they learned a great deal," alt-Selmak said, and turned a corner. She tapped a button to open another door, and they arrived in room with the rings. "Aldwin, activate the rings."

Samantha was a little surprised to hear that name. She saw her "other dad" head over to the rings.

Alt-Selmak didn't stop giving orders. "Jolinar, help me keep this door locked." She opened a panel, and started working on it.

Alt-Aldwin frowned when he opened the panel for the ring transport, and found burned crystals. "Damn. This is going to take a little longer. Martouf. I mean other Martouf." He pointed to Martouf. "Help me get this panel open." He moved over to another panel, as Martouf joined him. Together they forced open the panel. "We need to replace the crystals." They carried a heavy box to the ring control panel. "Just replace the crystals with crystals that look the same."

"Ow!" Alt-Jolinar pulled back after a feedback in his panel burned his hands. He retreated immediately to start healing. "This panel is useless now." Alt-Martouf looked over, and saw alt-Selmak's panel was showing the same characteristics his paneled showed before it burned his hands. "Move back," he said as he pulled her back. The panel electrocuted almost as soon as he did. "Aldwin."

"We're almost done," alt-Aldwin replied. Samantha and Jacob were helping now as well, but any one else would get in the way. "Hopefully the ship hasn't moved since, well, then we'd be screwed." Alt-Aldwin replaced the last crystal. "All right, in the rings." As everyone else followed his command, he set it to give himself time to join them. He tapped the right code, and quickly squeezed in with everyone else. The rings came down as the doors opened. They were fired at, but the energy given off from the rings protected them. The group ringed up to a Goa'uld Mother Ship.

Every alt-Tok'ra looked a bit more relaxed. Alt-Selmak quickly went to alt-Martouf. "You are going to the healers."

"It is a minor burn. Jolinar can heal it." However, he was already being pulled away.

"He can heal it faster with help." Alt-Selmak pulled alt-Martouf out of the room.

Alt-Aldwin chuckled, and gave control to alt-Jacob. He turned back to the others. "I would guess that now you wish to return to your universe. You can do so now. I am sure our Martouf will want to be there when you leave. He'll quickly find a way to escape the healers. The mirror is this way, as is Malek." Jacob gestured before heading in that direction.

As they walked, they saw some people pass by with weapons. Samantha noticed they seemed to be in a hurry, and asked. "You planning an attack?"

"These events have given a chance to retake the planet. Thanks to you, we now also will have a good defense against attack." He entered a room that had both the mirror and a sleeping Malek. Watching over him was someone who looked like one of SGC's technicians, Walter.

Alt-Walter looked up as they entered. "He kept trying to escape, and refused to listen to me. He's only sedated."

Jacob checked on Malek to make sure he was all right. "I think he had good reason not to believe the people who kidnapped him. When will he wake up?"

"I can wake him up now. Just don't let him shoot me again. That was very unpleasant." He used a healing device to wake up Malek.

Malek frowned first thing, and then looked up to Jacob. "You shot me."

Jacob turned to alt-Aldwin. "You shot him?"

"Would you have had me asking him if he wanted to be kidnapped, and brought to a Goa'uld Mothership?"

Malek looked from the two Jacobs to the two Sams. "Whoa." He shook his head slightly, clearing away the sleepy fuzziness. "Jacob, they kept saying they were good."

"That seems to be the case."

"Then why did they kidnap me?"

"I think they knew you wouldn't believe them." Jacob gestured to the mirror. "We are going home soon."

Alt-Martouf came running in. "Oh, good. You didn't leave yet. Martouf..." He approached Martouf, and then looked back when alt-Samantha had followed him into the room. He was about to protest, but then saw she wasn't going to say anything just yet. He turned back to his twin. "Martouf, I promise to take the building off your planet. You seemed a bit offended about it being there. We had needed a place to live, and didn't want to disturb any of the other buildings."

Martouf smiled, very grateful that the other buildings hadn't been disturbed. "Thank you."

"Oh, and uh, I saw the signs in front of the chaapa'ai. I hope you kill Bastet. I didn't have the chance to do that myself with her in this universe."

"Then if given the chance I will think of both of us as she dies."

Alt-Martouf grinned. "Thanks."

"Universe 12," alt-Jacob said, "a.k.a. your universe. It was nice meeting you all." He put his hand out towards Jacob, and they shook hands. "If Aldwin is a Tok'ra in your universe, will you tell him hi for me?"

"I will."

Alt-Jacob grinned. "Goodbye." He left, and approached Samantha, as alt-Samantha approached Jacob.

Alt-Samantha smiled. "I am glad we met, even if you did shoot me and tie me up."

The comment made him grin. "It was no worse than the drug your Martouf gave me, after he captured us."

"You can't blame me for his actions." She pulled him into a hug, and then stepped back. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye. Take care."

"You too."

Jacob continued to smile as he and Daniel followed Malek and Kela'an through the mirror. Teal'c followed them. Martouf and Sam were briefly stopped by their doubles. Having already spoken to alt-Martouf, Martouf needed only to say goodbye to alt-Sam, and went to the mirror. He waited for Sam, and smiled when she approached. They reached out, touching the glass of the mirror together, and were back in their own universe. Afterwards the mirror went dark when the other side was shut off.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again," Daniel said, partly to himself, partly to the others.

Jacob answered, "Well as interesting as that was, I personally hope that is the last we see of them." He turned from the mirror. "We all need to be heading to our bases."

No one said anything else as they started heading back. Each group planned to return for the mirror, hoping to time it right so it's after the alt-Goa'uld take their last needed use to take down the building on Kiron and before the other group takes it.

Jacob and Sam approached each other as they walked.

"Dad, I hope it's not so long before we see each other again."

"Yeah." He had greatly missed his children and grandchildren. He wished he could tell her what planet the Tok'ra were on. He hadn't minded her not knowing when he first became Tok'ra because he knew he would see her soon, but now he didn't know.

They continued talking, and Jacob was thankful it was a long walk to the stargate. He briefly ended the conversation when he saw Martouf eying them, but was being too polite to approach. Jacob silently laughed when Martouf approached as soon as he walked two steps ahead of his daughter.

"I wish we could have spent more time on this mission," Martouf said as he managed to both smile and look saddened.

Samantha looked to him. "Me too."

"Perhaps we will have a chance meeting again." Martouf was sadder when they approached the stargate, but continued to smile. He closed his eyes briefly as he gave Lantash control so Samantha wouldn't see his disappointment. "Martouf and I look forward to seeing you again, and hope it is not in another four years."

Samantha stopped as they came to the dialing device. "So do I." She turned to her team. "Daniel, dial home." She turned back to Lantash, and saw by the way he smiled that Martouf was in control again.

"Goodbye, Samantha."

"Goodbye, Martouf, Lantash." She turned to approach her father, as she saw Daniel input the GDO code. "Dad."

"Sam." He hugged his daughter slightly harder and longer than normal, as if it was the last time he'd ever see her. "Goodbye, Sam."

"Goodbye, Dad." Sam lingered a second before following Daniel and Teal'c through the stargate.

Jacob watched her go through, and felt like something was missing from his heart again. "All right, Mar-" He stopped when he saw Martouf/Lantash. Lantash was in control again, and though the symbiote normally hid his emotions very well, Jacob could see he was hurting. "Malek, dial to the base."

Malek nodded, and quickly dialed.

Jacob waited until Malek and Kela'an were through before approaching Lantash. "We'll see her again."

Lantash looked to him, and at first seemed embarrassed that his sadness was seen. "I hope you are correct."

Jacob headed to the stargate. "I have no intention on not seeing my family again."

There were no more words, and the two quietly stepped through the stargate to return home.

The End


End file.
